glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Voss Biovessel
=Details= The Voss Biovessels go back to pre-production times with Rechlen and Aves including an appearance in one of their two printed books. The space trappers' partner, Gliporian, would join them from the Voss Biovessel they encounter. =Story= Tale of the Super Crayboth "Long ago, we fled our homeworld of Odravunn, which is located deep within the Zorennor Rift, and found our way to the Glyos System, settling on the Sporian planet Alcray. Our former masters, the Voss, are considered to be one of the oldest species in the known systems, Zorennor or otherwise. The Villser were originally designed by the Voss to be the perfect hunters, capable of altering their base Villser forms to quickly adapt to any environment. Our masters, the Voss, created our race to serve as a psychic energy source and power stabilizer for our metamorphic counterparts, the Villser. Three Voss Biovessels followed us through the Zorennor Rift, in pursuit of our fugitive fleet. If not for a Villser insurrection aboard the Voss Command Biovessel, we would have never won our freedom. When we encountered the being known as the Gliporian during an altercation with two space trappers, our psychic analysis showed that its bio structure had been manipulated by the Voss. The Gliporian's metamorphic abilities and gelnos form greatly mirrored the original Villser core design. The Super Crayboth were engineered to combat the Villser, as well as the Voss. Axis technology must be used wisely, it holds a familiar dark power within." Rechlen and Aves on the Voss Biovessel "Symbiotically connected to their living Biovessel, the Voss move with ease as their surroundings change with their thoughts."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/08/cosmic-jello.html Clearvosmarch2.jpg Lightvosclose.jpg RechlenQuietBiovessel.jpg|Rechlen on a Quiet Biovesselhttp://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/12/another-round-of-jello-shots.html Aves-VossShowdown.jpg|Aves vs Voss showdown Aves-VossTackle.jpg|Aves vs Voss tackle RA-VossBiovessel.jpg|Voss Biovessel GelSuit-ALT.jpg|Gel Suit GliporiansGROUP.jpg|Group of Gliporians Marooned on Syncros "Long ago, a Quallerran starship found its way through the Zorennor Rift, unexpectedly plunging directly into the midst of an intense battle between the Delphi and a massive Voss Biovessel. Before evasive maneuvers could be taken, the Quallerran craft's control field was damaged in the crossfire, forcing a deadly crash on a small planet that would eventually come to be known as Syncros. Of the three crew members, only one Quallerran survived the impact. Undaunted, the interstellar explorer continued on its mission, transmitting each and every new discovery through its Syncrobine Link out into space, in an effort to reach Quallerra. After many cycles marooned on Syncros, the lone Quallerran finally laid itself to rest deep within an unmarked cavern, reunited at last with its fallen brethren and destined to fade from existence... or so it would seem. Time passed, and the Glyos System experienced many changes. Alien invaders continuously emerged from the unpredictable Zorennor Rift, causing great turmoil among the indigenous creatures of Glyos, forever altering the landscape of a once harsh but ordered system. Even under the protection of the benevolent Delphi, all life in Glyos seemed trapped within a state of endless conflict. Eventually, a fragile balance was restored, which led to the growth of many powerful and advanced civilizations. Throughout it all, the forgotten Quallerran lay buried under rock and time, until a secret expedition uncovered their still intact tomb..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2017/03/the-quallerran-part-2.html =References= Category:Spaceship